poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stoick saves Hiccup
Here's how Stoick saves Hiccup in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon 2. Hiccup: STOP! Stop! Drago: This is the great dragon master? The son of Stoick the Vast? What shame he must feel. Hiccup: All of this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? Dragons, they are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together. Drago: Or tear them apart. prosthetic arm. Drago: You see, I know what it is to live in fear, to see my village burnt, my family taken. But even as a boy, left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons, and liberate the people of this world. Hiccup: Then why a dragon army? Drago: Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons. Hiccup: Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people, to control those who follow you and to get rid of those who won’t. Drago: Clever boy. Hiccup: The world wants peace, and we have the answer back on Berk. Just let me show you- Drago: No! Let ME show YOU! summons his Alpha again. Stoick: What… Hiccup! down Come on, Gobber! Gobber: Okay, change of plan! Drago: No dragon can resist the Alpha's command. So, he who controls the Alpha controls them all. commands the Alpha to take control of Toothless, who starts writhing. Hiccup: Toothless? T-t-Toothless, you okay, bud? What’s going on? Drago: Witness true strength: the strength of will over others. In the face of it, you are nothing! Alpha takes control of Toothless. Hiccup: Ah, what did he just tell you? Toothless, come on. What’s the matter with you? No, no, no come on, what are you doing? Knock it off! Stop! Snap out of it! Thomas: Toothless, it's us! runs to Hiccup. Hiccup: Toothless, no! Toothless! Don’t! Stoick: Hiccup! Megatron: Finish him! Hiccup: STOP! ''' '''Stoick: Son! Hiccup: DAD! NO! jumps in front of Hiccup and gets shot, dying instantly. Hiccup: No. to Stoick and moves the ice of him DAD! Valka: Stoick! Hiccup: Dad… no, you… checks for a heartbeat but hears nothing. Thomas: gasps Percy: gasps Peter Sam: gasps Hiro: gasps The mane 6: gasps Spike: gasps The CMC: gasps Hiccup: No. Bewilderbeast turns away and stops controlling Toothless. Hiccup: 'No, no, no. ''sees Hiccup grieving and goes to Stoick’s body. '''Hiccup: No! Get away from him! Go on, get out of here! Get away! Rainbow: I hope your happy now, Toothless. You've killed Stoick. And it's all your fault! whimpers away Valka: It's not his fault. You know that. Alpha takes control of the dragons again. Valka: Good dragons under the control of bad people... Snotlout: Wait, don't go! Valka: ...do bad things. tries to fly. Drago rides him. Drago: Come on! Gather the men and meet me at Berk! Hiccup: Toothless! Valka: No, don’t. and his Bewilderbeast head towards Berk, while his men prepare to sail. ship drifts out to sea. Snotlout retrieves two arrows. Gobber hands a bow and arrow to Hiccup during his eulogy for Stoick. Gobber: May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin’s great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen, a warrior, a chieftain, a father, a friend. shoots a flaming arrow to light Stoick’s ship. The others follow suit. Hiccup: I'm sorry, Dad. the dragon riders wipe away tears. I’m not the chief that you wanted me to be, and I'm not the peace keeper I thought I was. I don’t know… Valka: You came early into this world, you were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile, I feared you wouldn’t make it. But your father, he never doubted. He always said you would become the strongest of them all, and he was right. You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son. Hiccup: I, ah... I was so afraid of becoming my dad mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great, that brave, that selfless? I guess you can only try. A chief protects his own. We’re going back. Tuffnut: Uh, with what? Ruffnut: Uh, he took all the dragons. Hiccup: Not all of them. all are seen riding baby Scuttleclaws. But not very well. Ruffnut: FLY STRAIGHT, WILL YA?! Fishlegs: I DON'T WANNA DIE! Tuffnut: We can’t fly these things! Fishlegs: Yeah, no kidding! through snow pile Astrid: But won’t that Bewilderbeast just take control of these guys, too? Hiccup: They’re babies! they don’t listen to anyone! Tuffnut: Yeah, just like us. Gobber: This is into wall and recovers very dangerous! again and recovers Some might suggest this is poorly conceived. Hiccup: Well it’s a good thing that I never listen! Gobber: So, -- what is your -- plan? Hiccup: Get Toothless back and kick Drago’s-- Gobber: Heads up! Hiccup: And that thing. crashes into the ice again. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes